Not Another Cliché
by SImpression
Summary: The Darts are the most popular kids at school and they don't care about anyone but themselves. This year they made a bet, a bet that is going to hurt more than just their victims, a bet to sleep with the biggest loser, and get it on tape. AU Riku/Kairi


**Title**: Not Another Cliché.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KH! Sad I know.

**Author's Note**: Well, after nearly two years of putting it off. I have finally finished this devil of a oneshot. I hope you all enjoy it. There is a possibility of a sequel/second part but ONLY if you guys review telling me you'd like to see a sequel. Other than that this is the final mark. I hope you guys enjoy it. OH! And this is a Birthday Gift to Logan! Sorry it is 2 years late...

**Summary**: The Darts are the most popular kids at school and they don't care about anyone but themselves. This year they made a bet, a bet that is going to hurt more than just their victims, a bet to sleep with the biggest loser, and get it on tape. (AU)(Riku/Kairi)

**Rating**: Mature.

**Category**: Teen. Angst. Sex. Love. You know, all those goodies.

**Pairings**: Riku/Kairi, Ienzo/Nami, Nami/Xigbar, Larxene/Sora and some others.

**Date Begun**: June 2006

**Date Finished**: Sunday May 11th, 2008

**Date Posted**: Sunday May 11th, 2008

NOT ANOTHER CLICHÉ

Riku stepped out of his house and onto the paved sidewalk of his street. He shielded his aqua-marine eyes from the sudden sunlight. It was end of June and this year just happened to be their senior year; which meant, prom.

He brushed his platinum silver hair out of his eyes before swinging on his messenger bag; Riku was one of the people that the 'Darts' would pick on, and he had no friends, making him the perfect person to pick on, to make fun of, to lower deeper and deeper in depression. Riku was sure that he would be going to Prom alone, just like he went to the school dances alone, and the football games, or any other event the school held during the year.

Riku let out a well-deserved sigh as he made his way down the street to the bus stop. He hummed a rather quirky tune as he reached the bus stop; receiving many glares from his peers also waiting. After some rather un-enjoyable minutes of silence, he could see the oil-slicked bus coming up the hill. Him and his peers entered the bus – trying their best not to touch the greasy outsides – and sat down in the bus seats.

Riku could hear one of the Darts whispering in the seat behind him – his voice pierced Riku's ears like a blood-soaked dagger. Riku looked over his shoulder; yep it was none other than one of the Darts' head men, Ienzo. He couldn't help admire Ienzo; he had everything, money, popularity, smarts, looks, basically everything Riku didn't have, or at least what he thought he didn't have.

"So we're going to hit his house tonight, eh?" Ienzo's calm, cool, collected voice said as he brushed his blue-silver hair out of his eyes.

"Apparently, at least that's what Roxas said," his girlfriend, Naminé replied. She had long shimmering blonde hair, vivid blue eyes and lush lips that spoke nothing but lies.

"Sweet can't wait to own that fucker" another voice said.

"Language," Ienzo said with a smirk.

Riku wondered who it was that they were talking about, probably him now that he thought about it.

"Well, bombing his house is only the first part you know. After that we'll have to-" Ienzo said before he got interrupted by the bus driver.

"ACHH," he said letting out an ear splitting cough, "We're here, now get off you little buggers."

The students slowly poured out of the bus and stepped onto safe School pavement. Riku immediately walked to the steps of the school and couldn't help but listen in to the Darts' conversation as they waited for the doors to be opened.

"So let's meet around eight, okay?" a blonde haired boy said. Riku knew the boy as Roxas. A weird name sure, but he made up for it with his charming looks and seductive voice.

"Uh… how about nine?" Naminé said, rubbing Ienzo's leg-crotch area.

"Why?"

"Because I plan to give something to Ienzo around then," she said licking her lips which made apart of Ienzo stand to attention. He moved her hand away and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"That's enough of that," a deep voice said, "Anymore of that and it is straight to the detention hall."

"Yes, Principal Eleaus," they said.

"That's better, now come inside, school is about to start," his loud, booming voice said as he trotted back inside.

Riku quickly went into the school, not wanting to be pushed around by the Darts. He made his way to his locker and twisted around the numbers 26, 54, 16. He opened his locker door to get splashed by a green glop that drenched him from head to toe and a recorded message saying "Enjoy sewage Queer."

Riku could hear the laughter, laughter of students, laughter of teachers, and laughter of the Darts. Kairi – whom was among the Darts – couldn't help but feel horrible as she watched Riku run out of the school in tears.

- - -

Riku came out of his steam filled bathroom, wearing fresh clothes. Anger and hatred filled inside him, and this wasn't just play hatred, it was real – burning inside him. He felt like he was about to burst at the head from all of the concealed hatred, he wanted to just stab something repeatedly. He sighed as he looked at the clock; it was 10 he should probably go back to school.

He grabbed his unharmed messenger bag and made his way back to school.

- - -

The lunch bell had rung and the Darts were sitting along one of the picnic tables; discussing they're next incredibly cruel plan.

"So…Let's talk about our next incredibly cruel plan!" Roxas suggested out of the blue.

"Wow that was random, I mean we were just talking about Pop-Tarts and now we're onto evil plans?" said another boy. He had long pink-red hair that swished out to the sides; his dark brown eyes could mystify most people. He was known as Marluxia to everyone else but his real name was Lumaria.

"Well Lumaria, I thought this would be a swell time to talk about it," Roxas implied, trying to seem intelligent.

"Whatever."

"Oh I got one!" a blonde haired girl said. She had yellow hair pulled back with 'lighting bolt' bangs. She was known as the pure trouble maker of the group; there was always a smirk on her face. She was known as Larxene to everyone but the Darts, her real name was Laeren; pronounced La-ren.

"Well, do tell," Ienzo said as he picked at his lunch.

"Naminé, Kairi and I, will have a contest."

"Wow that does sound time worthy," Roxas added sarcastically.

Laeren punched him in the arm before continuing, "As I was saying, we could have a competition to see who brings home the biggest loser. Kind of like a bet but with all three of us."

"So what happens if you lose?"

"I'll get to that. The rules are that you have to date the guy until prom and you have to tap him by the next day," Laeren added with a deep smirk.

"Okay… So what if you lose?"

"Before that I have to add this – you have to video tape you doing it."

A bunch of Oooos and Ahhs released from their mouths.

"But you still haven't answered me!" Roxas said getting rather impatient, "What happens if you lose?"

"The losers have to show their video tape during the year-end assembly and have to give the winner 500," Laeren said.

"So you win by taking home the biggest loser?" "Yeah." "So who is going to take who?"

"Hmm now that is the hard part, well, since it was my idea I think I have all the right to choose who I'm going with first," Laeren said, taking a gander at the people in viewing site. That's when she spotted a brown haired boy bouncing along, "I think I'm going to pick Sora Harada!"

"Uh… I think he is gay," Roxas added looking at Sora.

"No he's not; he had a crush on me last year for God's sake!"

"Fine, whatever you say, who are you taking Naminé?" Roxas asked.

"Um I think I'm going to take – now the biggest loser wins right? – So I'm going to take…" She looked around at the many people in viewing site before spotting one in particular, "I'm going after Braig."

"The School Janitor?"

"Yeah, the same."

"Wow… Pedophilism."

"Shut Up, he's only like 20."

"Naminé… he's thirty."

"Oh well, Just means I'm going to win," she said with overwhelming confidence.

"Wow, so who are you going with then Kairi?" Ienzo said.

"Um... I was kind of hoping I wouldn't have to…" she said quietly not wanting to get yelled at.

"Come on, you have to do it!" they all snapped back at her.

"F-Fine," she said - she would do anything for the Darts - she didn't want to get kicked out of it, "Hmm I don't know who to take."

"Just pick one! I hear Even is still available," Roxas suggested.

"That science geek that looks like a transsexual?" Naminé asked, looking for reassurance.

"Yeah…"

"No thank you," Kairi said. She looked around the mix of students and saw someone in particular that had just come out to the courtyard. Riku. "I think I'm going to go with Riku."

"Woah, the kid we picked on this morning?" Laeren asked,

"Yeah, the same."

"Wow, well that would definitely beat both of us, if you can pull it off."

"I-I think I will be able to," Kairi said slowly and unsurely.

"Well we will just s-" Laeren was interrupted by the bell signifying the end of the lunch hour, "Well let's go inside, technically, the battle just begun."

- - -

The bell had rung and school was officially over for the day. Kairi slammed her locker shut after putting in her books and getting her purse. She looked around and spotted the shiny silver hair she was looking for. Slowly, she started to walk in his direction; she wanted him to be outside when she talked to him. When he finally was outside she caught up to him and tried to start a conversation, but she had no clue how to do that to someone the Darts had picked on for all five years of high school.

"H-Hey," she said, smacking herself for being so stupid.

"What do you want?" Riku snapped back.

"T-To talk?"

"About what?" he said, still angry.

"J-Just to talk?"

"I don't have time; all you're going to do is insult me like you always do. Do me a favor and stop being such a bitch!" he snapped back.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that, but don't you think you should give me a chance?"

"No," he said shortly, "I have to catch the bus."

That was when he ran off ahead of her and got onto their greasy bus. Kairi followed him; did he really think she was just going to give up? She looked around the bus and spotted his gleaming hair by one of the windows and walked up to it. She eyed the Darts in the last seat. Laeren gave her a cheesy smile and thumbs up.

Kairi slowly sat down next to Riku who slowly looked up at her before turning his head away quickly, "Don't you get it? I don't want to talk to you."

"Well I want to talk to you, and I'm not leaving until you do!" she said back, gaining her confidence back.

"Oh really? About what?"

"Well I…" she said trying to come up with a good excuse, "I felt really bad when we did that thing to you this morning and wanted to apologize."

Riku went silent; he seemed to be trying to work out something in his mind. It was a while before he said, "Thank you, but you aren't forgiven."

Kairi let out a deep sigh; was there no pleasing him. "Well I thought that maybe I could make it up to you."

"Like how?"

"Say a date? Tomorrow after school?"

Riku went silent again – was this just another cruel joke? "Sure…" he said unsurely.

"Great, I'll meet you after school," she said before getting up, and getting off the bus.

- - -

The next morning Riku was relieved to find out that he wasn't the one that the Darts were gonna hit. He wondered if maybe Kairi and the Darts were sorry and that they would leave him alone, he didn't know just yet and he had a sick feeling in his gut to back out of the date with Kairi.

He grabbed his bag – still feeling unsure about the whole thing – and left.

- - -

Riku let out a sigh of relief as the ending bell rang; the Darts hadn't picked on him the entire day, maybe things were becoming better. He twirled the combination for his locker and hesitated in opening it; he gripped the handle and pulled it open. A big sigh left his lips as he found his locker in normal condition. Riku put in his books and walked outside to find Kairi waiting for him with a smile.

"Ready to go?" she said smiling.

"Uh…sure." He said walking up to her, "Where are we going."

"Ice-cream at the park sound good?"

"Yeah," Riku said with a small smile.

"Wow that is the first time I've seen you smile."

"Well it's pretty rare to smile when you're being picked on."

'Damn,' Kairi thought to herself, 'back to being serious. This is going to take a lot of work.'

"Well shall we go?" she said, holding out her hand to him.

"Sure," he said walking in front of her, pretending her outstretched hand wasn't there.

'Ouch, well he could at least be nice about it,' she thought to herself before catching up with Riku.

- - -

Riku sat down at one of the benches by the Ice-cream parlor and Kairi soon followed him. He licked his ice-cream cone without much thought as he looked around everywhere. Or at least, everywhere besides Kairi.

"Why won't you look at me?" Kairi said as she licked her Cookies and Cream ice cream.

Riku looked at her over his shoulder before turning back to face the street and the park beside it. He watched as two people came from the park, crossed the street and went to the Ice-Cream Parlor. It was Pence and Hayner. Pence was a rather pudgy character with black hair in a head band and Hayner was a rather muscular kid with blonde hair and black eyes like coal.

"Oh my god, look!" Pence said upon reaching the parlor, "Riku is sitting with Kairi!"

"As if, how does a loser like Riku get a date with the hottest girl at Destiny High?" Hayner responded in disbelief.

Riku seemed to be intrigued by this line, how did he get a date with her? Was she just playing a trick on him; to make him feel better only to crush him later?

"Riku?" Kairi said with a serious face, "Do you want to go over to the park, these guys keep creeping me out."

Riku looked at her and looked at Hayner and Pence who were licking their lips at her, "Sure," he said in a monotone voice.

They walked over to the park and sat in the soft comfortable grass. They continued to eat their ice-creams in silence before Kairi spoke.

"Riku," she said placing her hand on his, "I know you think I'm trying to play a trick on you or something, but I'm not. I really am sorry for what me and the Darts have done to you; I was just hoping we could become friends or something."

'I can't believe I just lied to his face...' Kairi thought to herself.

Riku moved his hand out from under her's, "I'll believe it when I see it," he snapped, "You think you can just make five years of hell go away?"

"Well…no I don't. But I would rather try to ease the pain then add gasoline to the fire," she said with thought.

Riku let out a rhetorical laugh, "I'd like to believe you but I can't see me forgiving any of you."

"It's just that," she paused, "I used to be like you, the one being picked on but by the time I moved her I had grown and the Darts took me in. Everyday I fear that they'll leave me and I'll go back to being my miserable self."

Riku looked at her with slight sympathy, even though they were both going through the same thing.

"When I saw you being picked on yesterday," she paused, tears building up in her eyes, "I…I saw myself. I just wanted to make you feel better, so that you wouldn't….so that you wouldn't feel like me."

Riku looked deep into her eyes, he knew that this was no act, and now he regretted the way he treated her, "Kairi…"

She stood up before he could try to comfort her, "I-I have to go," she said tears dripping off of her face. And so she left, leaving Riku behind in the grass wondering what had just happened.

- - -

The next day at school, Riku was looking for Kairi during lunch. He had checked everywhere, well almost everywhere. He had been avoiding going to the Darts table even though he knew that was where Kairi was going to be. But, he decided to grit his teeth and go to the table.

He walked outside and glanced at the table, and there – sitting on the side looking depressed – was Kairi. Riku sighed and made his way over there.

"Hey look! It's Sewage boy!" Laeren said when she saw Riku approaching, "How are you doing? Or are you still crying about our latest trick?"

"I'm just peachy," he snapped.

Kairi looked up at Riku and wondered what he was doing. She looked at him and could tell that he was holding back all of the hatred he felt for Laeren and the others. He turned in her direction and walked right in front of her.

He looked her straight in the eyes, ignoring Laeren's smart-ass comments, "Kairi, can I talk to you?"

She looked at him in disbelief, "Uh...Sure."

They walked a bit off to the left of the table of Darts. Riku could still hear Laeren insulting him, but he didn't care about that right now. "I-I just wanted to tell you that I'm..." he paused, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you…"

Kairi stared at him in disbelief, 'An apology?' she thought to herself.

"I shouldn't have treated you like that when….when you were just trying to help. I'm s-sorry c-can you forgive me?"

She let out a small smile, "Y-yes. T-thank you," she said as she hugged him. He was completely surprised by this and slowly put his arms around her.

- - -

Kairi shut the door to her locker and turned around to be face to face with the Darts.

"So Kairi," Ienzo started with a smirk, "What was with you hugging Riku?"

"N-Nothing," she said, avoiding their eyes.

"Really? Because it sure seemed like something," Lumaria said with a smirk.

"Really really," she said, making a mental note to herself not to watch Shrek as much, "It was nothing, j-just a hug."

"Either way," Laeren smirked, "You've made more progress than me and Naminé."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, Naminé hasn't even talked to Braig yet, she is trying to make a plan to seduce him or something," she paused and shook her head, "And when I tried to talk to Sora… he fainted when I touched his hand."

Kairi let out a chuckle before going serious, "Anyways, I have to go home now…"

She pushed her way out of the group and made her way back home.

- - -

Riku sat on his bed, wondering what he should do. He eyed the phone, should he call her? He had no clue, after the way he treated her would she still want to bother with him? But then again, she did accept his apology and she even told him her phone number. So, I guess that she wouldn't mind a second date, even though Riku didn't consider yesterday a date.

He hesitated, but finally gave in. Riku picked up the phone –and looking at the piece of paper she had given him – dialed 481-516-2342.

It was ringing, damn it, there was no escape now.

"Hello?" a girl's voice answered.

"Uh…Kairi?"

"Yeah this is she, who are you?"

"Um this is Riku."

"Oh Hi Riku," she said enthusiastically, "I didn't think you would call."

"Me neither," he muttered without thought.

"Pardon?"

"Uh nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me tomorrow."

"Sure! Oh I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow though?"

"Yeah okay. See yeah," he said before hanging up the phone, "Well that didn't go too bad."

- - -

.Riku closed the door to his locker and was surprised to see Kairi walking up to him, even though he knew she was going to talk to him.

"Hey Riku," she said with a smile.

"Hey Kairi," he said, making sure his locker door was secure, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me before we see the movie," She said with another grin.

"Sure," he said slowly, wondering why she was so happy.

"Okay come on!" she said obviously enthusiastic about the idea. She grabbed his wrist and playfully pulled him out of the door.

- - -

Naminé was determined to do this, she was gonna make a move on the school janitor Braig. School had been over for about fifteen minutes and all of the halls were empty – even the teachers had gone home. She had been studying the Janitor for a while and knew that he worked from three thirty till six o'clock in the evening. This was the time to start her phase in the competition.

She looked down the hallway, he was cleaning Mr. Alfonzzo's Sex Ed Room - she had like thirty minutes. Naminé quickly ran into the girls' locker room of the gymnasium and turned on the water. After taking off her bra, she got into the water with her shirt on. Soon she got out and looked at herself in the mirror; yup you could definitely see her breasts through her now wet and see through white sleeve-less button up shirt.

She undid a few buttons of her shirt to make it seem like she quickly put it on after a shower. This was it, no turning back now. Naminé left the locker room and headed for Mr. Alfonzzo's room. There he was just standing in the door way, probably examining the room to see if he missed anything.

She went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me sir, can you help me? I think there is a problem with the Showers in the girls' locker room."

"Sure, I'll come check it out-" he said turning around to see the practically topless Naminé; she could practically see him drool at the site of her, "Woah! Uh..." He was clearly fantasizing, "Y-Yeah I'll go… give it a look."

"Thank you so much," she said rubbing her chest's exposed skin. She looked down and could definitely make out the bulge in his pants as partial success, now to just take it to the next step.

They made their ways to the girls' locker room where Braig fiddled with the handles of the shower. He turned around in a slightly confused look, in the shower the water was still running, "I don't see the problem with the show-"

Naminé stopped him from talking by kissing him hard on the lips as she pushed him into the shower. She continued to kiss him, using all of her techniques - tongue included- and she unbuttoned his shirt. Slowly she descended down his rather hairy chest, until she reached his jeans. She smiled as she unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly….

- - -

Riku and Kairi were walking down town after a quick stop at the candy shop. He couldn't help but get a _hard_ feeling as she licked the lollipop that he had bought her. She looked at Riku and saw a weird face.

'Wow what is he doing?'

Riku finally took control of himself and decided to bring up some conversation, "So, why did you want come down here before the movie?"

"I don't really know," she smiled, "I just felt like spending some more time with you I guess."

Riku smiled, "I want to spend more time with you too."

She blushed a bit, "So…uh what movie are we seeing?"

"Uh it's a horror movie, is that okay?"

"Yeah, If I get scared you'll be there to comfort me," she said fluttering her eyelashes like a school-girl.

Riku gave her a weird look, "Yeah…"

'Damn that was stupid of me, but oh well I'll make up for it. I just so happens that I majored in "The Ways Girls Attract Guys in Horror Movies",' she thought with confidence.

- - -

Laeren sat with Sora on one of the benches in the park. She was finally able to get him to stop fainting when around her but now he was driving her crazy; she never knew how much a pervert he was! She put her head in her hands on the table as Sora playfully poked her boob, laughing everytime.

"Can you stop it!" she snapped, smacking his hand away which instantly led him to tears, "No Shh shut up! I mean quiet. Fine. Fine, I'm sorry!"

Sora clapped his hands like a little kid before grabbing Laeren's breast again. She let out a deep sigh, "This is going to be one long week."

- - -

Riku and Kairi stood in line for the theatre; they were about to see the new horror film 'Blood Today, Death Count Tomorrow'. It was only a few impatient minutes later when they were inside by the ticket vendor.

"Hey Riku," the man said giving Riku a complex handshake that was obviously their friendship handshake.

"Hey Logan, what's up?"

"Not much, not much. So one ticket?"

"Actually… two this time."

"Woah!" he said, "For whom?"

"Uh…" Riku paused, "This is my friend Kairi. Kairi, Logan."

Kairi smiled and shook Logan's hand.

"Wow, you're really beautiful…" Logan paused, "What the hell are you doing with Riku?"

Riku elbowed him, "Can we just pay?" Riku added looking embarrassed.

"Fine, fine," Logan said getting out his tickets, "That's twelve dollars."

Riku dug through his pockets, "Shit," he muttered. "I must have left it at my house."

Kairi looked sympathetically at Riku; he probably thought he looked like an idiot forgetting the money which technically… he was, "Well let's just go to your house and get it."

"Yeah okay, save us a seat, kay?"

Logan nodded, "No problem."

- - -

A quick fiddling of Riku's keys and his front door swung open.

"Welcome to my house," he said, motioning for Kairi to go in ahead of him.

She smiled and whispered thanks before taking a look around, "Wow you have an amazing house."

"Thanks," Riku said after closing the door, "It's me and my mom's"

"Oh, and your dad?"

"My mom was a one night stand," Riku said rather quietly.

'Oh great, me and my big mouth always having to take it the next step further,' Kairi thought to herself, 'What is even worse is that he'll probably be the same...'

"I'm sorry," She said, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault."

"Well I still am…sorry"

An awkward silence soon followed.

"Uh…" Kairi said, awkwardly breaking the silence, "Your wallet?"

"Oh right!" Riku said running up the stairs.

Kairi blinked before letting out a sigh. She followed the rhythmic sound of his footsteps and was soon at the doorway of what was presumably Riku's room. Her eyes widened at what she saw; many, many, many paintings littered the walls. There were canvases all over the place and paintbrushes as well.

Her eyes glanced along the many canvases; most of them were done in black and had a depressing aura around them. Looking at the pictures made her heart cold and in a depressed state, but she couldn't deny it, they were beautiful.

"Ready to go?"

"I didn't know you were so talented," Kairi let out, seemingly ignoring his earlier comment.

"What?" Riku paused, "Oh you mean my paintings."

"Yeah…" Kairi said slowly as she gave them all a deep look, "They're wonderfully done."

"Well…thanks."

Her eyes soon fell upon one canvas in particular, it had a sheet over it and the paints were nearby; an unfinished piece?

"What's this one?" she said starting to lift up the sheet.

"Nothing!" he said moving her hand away, "I-I mean you can't look at it…it isn't done!"

Kairi stood there, and pondered before giving up, "Okay, let's go to the movie."

- - -

Riku held the door to theatre number two open for Kairi and she thanked him as she walked in. They looked around for an empty seat; Logan had said he would save one. That was when they spotted it, in between the middle and the front row, was one seat that was vacant, a love seat.

They made their way to the seat and read the white piece of paper that was sitting on the seat.

"RESERVED BY DESTINY THEATRE STAFF" it read in large font that was obviously pre-made. But beneath it was something hand written, "For a Beautiful girl and a horny teenager."

Riku's eyes widened before snatching it, hopefully before Kairi could read it.

'That little bugger!' Riku thought to himself while offering Kairi the seat, 'Oh he will pay.'

Kairi sat down nearest the isle so that Riku was to her right, 'Trapped! Perfect, time to bring out my can of whoop ass!' she thought to herself.

It wasn't before long that the lights dimmed and the movie started playing. She smiled when Riku pulled the old 'yawn' technique, what a dork. A few minutes had passed in the dim theatre and that was perfect for Kairi's plan.

She let out a few screams and whimpered, "Oh my god! I'm terrified," she said moving closer to Riku until she was hiding her face in his chest. "Seriously how can you watch this? Aren't you scared?"

Riku was breathing rather heavily, "T-Terrified," he said before deciding to take the next step and hold Kairi in his arms. Kairi just smiled with success.

- - -

Two hours of hugging, comforting and a supposedly 'accidental' rubbing of Riku's crotch later and the movie was over. They both exited and were surprised that Logan wasn't out there to bother them, he was probably just cleaning.

"Want me to walk you home?" Riku suggested; he seemed to have gained some confidence in the past two hours.

Kairi smiled sweetly, "I'd like that."

So, they made their way down the street, awkwardly walking in silence. Kairi let out a sigh, this isn't going fast enough, and so she slipped her hand into his and smiled ever so sweetly. He smiled back and they walked back in a comfortable awkward silence. It wasn't long before they were at her front door.

"I had a good time tonight," Kairi said with a smile.

"Me too," Riku said. They stared in each others eyes and slowly leaned closer and closer…until they were…..interrupted.

"YO RIKU!" a voice shouted.

Riku turned around and let out a groan; it was Logan, "What is it?"

"WANT A RIDE?" he continued shouting.

"Sure," Riku said.

"WHAT?"

"SURE!"

"OH OKAY!"

Riku shook his head as he turned back to Kairi, "Sorry," he said before running off to Logan.

Kairi's smile declined into a deep depression, "Not as sorry as I'm going to be…"

- - -

"So what is going on with you and the totally-out-of-your-league babe?" Logan said as he drove up one of the hills of the island.

"N-Nothing, w-we're just friends."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "You guys seemed more than just friends at the movies."

Riku blushed.

"I saw her rub your crotch," he said with a smirk.

"T-That was accidental," Riku said blushing again as he remembered the incredible feeling that she had caused on his smaller self.

"Right…so you gonna sleep with her?"

Riku gasped, "What?"

"You heard me, are you going to screw her?"

"N-No!"

"Right..." Logan said with another smirk, "I don't know why you wouldn't want to, she was smokin'."

"Whatever," Riku said getting out of the car, "Thanks for the ride, see you later."

"Think about what I said!" he shouted after him, "Maybe we could gang bang her!"

Riku shuddered as he opened the door to his house; sometimes Riku questioned why he was friends with such a pervert.

- - -

The next day of school went by rather slowly. The lunch bell had just rung and Kairi was making her way to her normal table when she was met by Laeren.

"You wouldn't believe it," She said shaking her head as she made her way to the table with Kairi.

"Why, what's going on?"

"Naminé sucking Braig is what!" she exclaimed a bit too loudly.

Kairi looked around embarrassed, "What?"

Laeren nodded before continuing to walk towards the Darts' table, "It's true, she seduced him like half-an-hour after school and ended up giving him a blow job."

"Wow," Kairi said in thought as they began to close in on the table, "So I guess she is winning?"

"Yeah," Laeren said slightly depressed.

"What is it?"

"It's just that…SORA IS THE BIGGEST PERVERT I HAVE EVER MET!"

Kairi jumped back at the out burst, "What do you mean?"

"All he's done is grab my breast," She said shaking her head, "We haven't even said two words to each other and he is grabbing me."

"Well," Kairi paused, "I guess it will be easy for you to get him into bed."

"So true, I wonder if he even has a penis…" Laeren paused in deep thought, "Wait! What's the news with you and Riku?"

Kairi blushed although she didn't know why, "Nothing, we almost kissed but we were interrupted by a monkey."

"Wha-" Laeren said before getting interrupted.

"Hey, Pussywillows!" Roxas shouted at them, "Can you shut up? We're trying to listen to Nami's story."

Kairi and Laeren shrugged as they sat down to listen to Naminé's story.

"So where was I?" Naminé paused, "I can't remember, does anyone have any questions?"

"So tell us, does the carpet match the drapes?" a blonde haired boy with emerald eyes said. He had a mullet that surprisingly looked good on him and didn't make him look like trailer trash. To everyone he was known as Demyx but his real name was Dyme, pronounced Dime.

Naminé nodded slightly, "Yeah."

Dyme laughed, "Oh my god. So he looks like a multi-shaded skunk all over his body?"

Naminé smacked him playfully in the chest. They all laughed as Dyme began to tear up.

"Dyme! Stop it!"

"Hey look Naminé," Laeren said making a motion to the door.

Braig waved shyly at Naminé, who smiled and waved back before going into ultra slut mode. She skipped her way over there and kissed him hard on the lips. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of them, Naminé really was a slut.

Laeren nudged Kairi, "Hey there is Riku," she whispered.

Kairi smiled and made her way over to him.

"Hey," she said with a smile, "Thanks again for taking me to the movies."

"Oh, don't worry about it," he said shifting his feet and looking at his hands. The confidence he had gained last night swiveled away at Logan's presence.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me tonight," Kairi said sweetly.

"Yeah, sounds great," Riku said, finally looking up at her.

"Okay great meet me at my house at six-ish, okay?"

Riku nodded. Kairi leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before waving good bye with a smile and running back to the Darts. He blushed and put his hand up to his face and watched her sit down at the table.

"What was that?" Laeren asked upon her arrival.

"What? So Naminé can give a guy a blow job and I can't kiss my boyfriend on the cheek?" Kairi said without thinking.

"Your boyfriend?" Laeren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean…not my…you know…"

"Right..." Laeren said with a smile, she knew exactly what was going on.

- - -

Riku dipped his paint brush in the vibrant colors on his palette and brushed a quick stroke on his canvas.

"So do you like her?" a red-haired guy said. His red hair was spiky and reminded Riku of fire. He had the most vibrant emerald eyes that made Riku feel like he could read his mind. His name was Lae, said like 'Lay', although some called him by the name Axel.

"I-I don't know," Riku stuttered.

"Hah, you do, that's interesting," he said adding a brush stroke to his own canvas, "Well, have you kissed her yet?"

"N-No, you think I should?"

Lae gave him a look, "Yeah…"

Riku took this into consideration before starting to paint again.

"What are you painting?" Lae asked adding another splash to his own canvas.

"N-Nothing."

Lae gave him yet another look before shaking it off and going back to his painting. Riku looked at his painting; it was the first painting he's made in colour.

"Why? What are you drawing?" Riku asked adding another stroke of vibrancy.

"You," Lae said, not looking up from his painting.

Riku blinked, "Why?"

"I'm drawing you and Kairi…"

"Why…" Riku repeated.

"Because you're late," Lae said with a smile pointing to the clock.

Riku looked up at the clock, "Crap! I am late! It's six thirty! I'll be back later Lae."

Lae lazily waved his hand before continuing on his painting. He smiled as he heard Riku running out of the door; he could see what was _truly _going on.

- - -

"SORA I SWEAR TO LUCIFER, IF YOU TOUCH MY BREAST AGAIN I WILL BEAT YOU TO DEATH AND THEN I WILL KEEP BEATING YOU UNTIL YOUR CORPSE IS NOTHING BUT MULTCH!"Laeren screamed at the top of her lungs, which caused Sora to cower into a corner, "Good I'm glad we got that settled."

Laeren picked up the chair that she had knocked down in her fury, "You can come out from the corner now…"

Sora slowly got up from the corner and slowly sat down on the couch, as far from Laeren as he could. Laeren watched Sora, still quivering from fear; she simply rolled her eyes, fighting back the urge to pretend to punch him, knowing it would probably give him a heart attack.

Instead she looked at her watch, it wasn't going to be long until she makes a 'surprise' appearance at Gerry's, which just so happens to be where Kairi and Riku were going on their date tonight. What? All she wanted was to get to know him better…

- - -

Riku was huffing and puffing, trying to grasp onto air as he rang the doorbell to Kairi's house. The door swung open to show Kairi looking at the exhausted Riku with a strange look.

"I-I'm sorry I'm," he paused for breath, "Late."

"What are you talking about Riku?" Kairi asked with a raised eyebrow, "It's five thirty…"

'Damn it Lae!' Riku thought to himself.

"Oh…" he said, his heart finally starting to go back to normal beating rate, "Sorry, my clock must be wrong."

Kairi chuckled, "Why don't you come in for a while then?"

Riku stood up, said thanks and walked inside. Her house was absolutely incredible, huge, shiny, the whole package.

She turned to him, "Hey, want to meet my mom?"

"Uh…" Riku paused, scratching the back of his head, "Sure"

Kairi slipped her hand into Riku's and led him around the house until they were in the living room. On the couch was a rather attractive maroon haired woman who was eating sunflower seeds while watching the show 'Desperate Housewives'.

"You know Kairi, I wouldn't mind being one of these housewives, it would be interesting to have all these conspiracies flying around, plus I could sleep with the gardener," her mom said, not looking up from the TV, completely unaware of Riku's presence

Kairi's face turned a light shade of red, "Mom…"

"I know, I know, I'm not the type to sleep with the gardener, but have you seen him? He is more than three kinds of sexy."

"Mom..." Kairi repeated her face even redder, "This is Riku."

Her mom looked up from the TV and let out a laugh at what she had just done.

"Hello Riku," She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Shitanao," Riku replied, trying to hold back his laughter.

"So…um… What is your relation with my Kairi?"

"He's my boyfriend," Kairi said quickly, slipping her hand back into his.

"Oh in that case you **can** stay in my house," she said suspiciously, "I thought you were one of those 'friends with benefits' I keep hearing about on the news."

"You hear about that on the news?"

"Well…not exactly."

"Okay!" Kairi blurted, "Want to come to my room?"

"Uh," Riku looked from her mom to Kairi, "Sure?"

"Good! Let's go!" she said grabbing his hand and taking him upstairs.

Kairi shut the door behind her, "I'm sorry about my mom."

"Don't worry about it, she is kind of funny."

Kairi rolled her eyes as she made her way to the bed that Riku was sitting on.

Kairi put her hand on Riku's, "I'm really glad you came," she said in a quiet whisper.

"Me too," he replied. He stared into her vibrant blue eyes. Slowly they leaned into each other, until they breath touched the warm skin of the other. This was it, their first kiss….until…

"Finger Sandwiches anyone?" Kairi's mom said from the door with a smile.

- - -

"I miss you so much," Naminé said before pushing Ienzo up against the wall in one of the alleys of the town.

"It's only been a few da-" Ienzo said before getting interrupted by Naminé's tongue. She put her hands on his face as she deeply kissed him. Nami started kissing his neck and then taking off his shirt.

She descended down his smooth chest until she got to his jeans. Naminé put her hands on his belt. But she stopped when she heard a voice.

"Look kids, that is what we call a tramp," a dad said to his two little kids.

"Wow," the kids said together, "Can we touch it?"

"Oh no kids, they are known for their germs, but notice how she is about to service the young man?"

"Oooh."

"We have to remember this," the dad said whipping out his camera and taking a picture of her and Ienzo, "This will be perfect for our scrapbook. Come on kids."

Naminé groaned, "I hate tourists."

Ienzo just chuckled.

- - -

"Are you ready to go yet?" Riku yelled to Kairi who was in the bathroom changing.

"Almost, almost! Hold your horses."

"…..You're so…"

"I'm so what?" she said through the door.

"Strange?"

"You think so?" Kairi said pausing, "I like to think of it as colourful."

Riku raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

"You betcha," she said coming out of the bathroom, she was in bathing skirt and black top that hugged her hips so…perfectly. It highlighted her breasts in an obvious yet classy way. Riku had to wipe off a bit of drool…how embarrassing. "Ready?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile as he got up from the bed.

She slipped her hand into his and they made their way to the door.

"Back later mom!" Kairi shouted as she was going out the door.

- - -

"Sora…" Laeren said quietly and sweetly, "If you don't stop looking up my skirt right now…I **will** chop your balls off…" Sora whimpered and moved away from Laeren. "Are you going to get ready?"

Sora simply looked at her. Laeren shot back a glare which made Sora run for his bedroom.

"Oh…my….god…" Laeren said, trying to control herself before her head popped off in frustration.

- - -

Kairi and Riku had been walking down the beach for quite some time and the sun was setting, lighting up the beach with vibrant pink-red warmth. They had made small-talk while walking on the beach but Riku couldn't help but stare at Kairi; she looked amazingly beautiful; and not skanky-slutty-hot beautiful, but real genuine beauty.

"You look beautiful," Riku said shyly.

Kairi bore a sweet, warm smile, "Thank you."

They stared deep into each other's eyes, and slowly started to lean in. This was it; there were no more distractions, just the two of them. Slowly their lips met, and that was when it begun, the undeniable truth. Kairi wrapped her arms around Riku's neck and leaned in for another. She needed to know, if what she felt was real. He placed his hand on her hips and continued to kiss her ever-so passionately. His heart was racing, and he could tell that hers was too. They broke apart and smiled sweetly at each other. But, inside Kairi felt horrible, horrible at what she would have to do, to someone she…loved.

- - -

Naminé was driving her convertible, making her way to the school. This was it, she was gonna sleep with Braig.

"I'm gonna screw him raw, until his balls fall off!" She exclaimed, licking her lips. "…Maybe I am a slut….nah." she said before turning on the CD player.

_Forgiveness….is more than saying sorry…_

Forgiveness…means accepting people's flaws

To forgive is divine so let's have a glass of wine and have makeup sex until the end of…time

_  
Forgiveness… does not mean compromising…  
_

_Let's forgive and forget and solve this African debt just like the Cheshire cat who says Meow! You're running out of time!_

Forgiveness….Forgiveness…Forgiveness…Forgiveness…Forgiveness...  


"Spooky," Naminé said shortly as she turned off the car and closed the door behind her. She started making her way to the front doors; her high heels clinked along the concrete. She was wearing a very revealing shirt and a skirt that was about a few inches short.

She pushed open the doors of the school; there he was, in the middle of the hallway, completely unaware that she had set up video cameras in the janitor's closet. That's right; she was doing it extra raunchy. Her high heels clinked faster as she made her way to him. She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him hard on the lips as she pushed him into the closet. Naminé shut the door behind her; she was ready to do everything and anything to him, if it meant she was going to win.

- - -

"SORA!" Laeren's voice boomed yet again, "Hurry your ass up!"

Sora came running from his bedroom, clearly terrified of Laeren now.

"Good…Let's go!"

- - -

"Here we are," Kairi said, "Gerry's Gelati, my favorite place to eat."

"Looks good," Riku said looking at the rather calm and well kept café-like ice cream parlor, "Italian food?"

"Yup, this is going to be delicious, trust me."

"Alright."

They got their food and sat down at one of the patio tables out side, "Mmm this is good," Riku said as he started eating his Panini.

"Told you," she said with a smile that soon disappeared.

'What is she doing here?' Kairi exclaimed to herself.

Laeren looked around and spotted Kairi, "Oh hey!"

"Hi, Larxene…" Kairi muttered.

"Oh you don't have to call me that, you can use my real name silly," Laeren said in her fake voice, "What a fancy meeting you here!"

"Yeah, I wonder how that happened," Kairi snapped.

"Mind if we join you?" Laeren asked.

"Well Actu-"

"Great! Glad it's no trouble," she said sitting down.

"Great..." Kairi said.

"Oh hello Riku," Laeren said with a smirk.

"…Hello, Laeren."

"I would just like to apologize, in person, for tormenting you for a lot of your life, I would really love it for us to be friends," she said with a questionable smile.

"Alright…"

"Excellent! I can't tell you how sorry I am tho- Sora stop it!" she said smacking his hand which was slowly lifting up her skirt.

Sora recoiled and rubbed his hand, he gave a cheesy, childish smile to Riku before planning his next move on Laeren.

Laeren turned back to face Riku and Kairi, "So how's it going with couple of the year?"

Riku raised his eyebrow, "Fine?"

"That's excellent," Laeren said suspiciously.

Sora tugged on Laeren's shirt, almost making her breasts pop out, she stopped him before it got to that point though. "What do you want? A Drink?" Sora pointed to the window. "What is it? Do you want a Panini? What do you want? I feel like I'm talking to Lassie…"

Sora continued to point at the window, "I think he wants an ice-cream…" Riku said.

"Is that what you want?" Laeren asked stupidly. Sora nodded. "My god sora, you're eighteen! I can't help but wonder what screwed you up so badly," Laeren said with a sigh, "Come on I'll go get you an ice-cream."

Riku waited for Laeren to be out of earshot, "What is she doing here?"

"I have no idea, I'm so sorry!"

Riku sighed, "Don't worry about it; at least you're still here."

"We should enjoy what little time we have together alone before they come back"

Riku put his hands on her neck and kissed her. Kairi put her hands on his neck and kissed him back.

"You're getting the Sorbet because I said so…." Laeren paused, "What the…."

Riku and Kairi broke apart and blushed. Laeren's look of confusion turned into a smirk, so it was true. Now it was just time to perpetrate Kairi and find out her though.

'This is going to take a portion of my cunning….no! All of my cunning,' Laeren thought to herself.

"We were just uh…" Kairi started.

"I know Kairi, I saw…"

"I-I think I'm going to go home now," Kairi said rather quietly, "Riku would you, um, walk me home?"

"Uh, sure,' he said getting up and helping Kairi up, "Nice….meeting… you Laeren, and Sora…take it easy."

Riku and Kairi walked away from them, hand in hand. Riku slyly kissed Kairi on the cheek as they made their way back to her house.

"Well that was rude," Laeren blurted in frustration.

- - -

Naminé emerged from the janitor's closet fixing her hair, gross it was all sticky.

"Wow baby that was incredible," Braig said with a smirk.

"Mmhmm right, anyhoo I'll talk to you at prom," Naminé said without looking at her partner.

"Uh when is that?"

"What? Are you a complete anti-social bonehead? Is your dick the only thing that can think? It is on Monday," Naminé snapped.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Braig exclaimed, "What's wrong with you, didn't you enjoy that but at all?"

She turned around and smacked him in the chest, "I'll be honest with you Braig…you have a small penis, sorry, see you at prom though," she said with a smile that didn't suite her earlier comments.

She quickly walked into the Janitor's closet, and grabbed the tapes from the video cameras and tucked them in-between her breasts.

"Forgot my bra," she said with a smile as she held up her black bra. She immediately turned from the closet, her high heels clinking as she made her way out of the school, leaving behind the very, very, very confused Braig.

- - -

Riku dropped his keys on the counter, "Lae?"

He looked around the house, he couldn't find him. Riku ran up the stairs, and opened the door to his bedroom.

"Oh my god, Lae!" Riku let out at what he saw. There on the floor was sure enough, Lae. Bottles surrounded him; liquid was spilt all over the floor.

He looked up at Riku, "I-I'm s-so sorry, Riku…"

"Don't. Don't talk," Riku said running to Lae. He kneeled down and held Lae's head in his lap.

"I'm s-so sorry, R-R-Riku."

"Shh, don't say anything," Riku said brushing Lae's hair back.

Lae's eyes and face were drenched in tears. Riku tried calming him down for what seemed like hours before he fell asleep. He lay there, looking down at Lae's now peaceful body. Riku's tears dripped off of his face, why did this have to happen. Right when things seemed perfect, of course he had to come to the bitter reality that maybe not everything is perfect, just that everyone seems to be hiding the pain. Was it his entire fault? Did Lae not tell him that his problems were coming back because of all of his happiness, and Lae just didn't want to disturb that happiness? Was it his fault?

"I-I'm so sorry Lae," Riku said with more of his sorrows dripping off his face. He wiped the tears off of Lae's face, he looked so…angelic. "I'm so sorry…"

- - -

Kairi was just getting ready for bed when the doorbell rang. She made her way over to the door.

"Did you forget something….." she said with a smile that soon evaporated, "Laeren…what…are… you doing here?"

."Well I was just in the neighborhood so I thought I would stop by and say hello," she said with a grin.

"Oh really?"

"Kairi, Would I lie to you?"

"…yes?"

"Exactly!" Laeren said making her way inside, "Thanks for inviting me inside."

"Uh…okay."

Laeren wasted no time in making her way to the kitchen, "Are Oreo Thinsations all you have?"

"Yeah actually, my mom is on a diet."

Laeren sighed, "Oh well," she said grabbing three boxes, a bowl, and a case of pop. She made her way to Kairi's room, regardless of Kairi's consent. Kairi let out a groan; that was Laeren. She finally decided to follow her.

"So how's it going with you and silver-head?" Laeren asked once Kairi had finally came into the room.

"Fine, we're going out again tomorrow."

"So…Do you love him?"

"I…"

- - -

Naminé sat on the couch in her incredibly large bedroom.

"I'm so bored; I want something to…do."

She eyed the collection of tapes on the end table. Naminé pondered if she should watch it or not. But, it didn't take much for her to make up her mind. She grabbed the nearest tape and put it in her VHS player.

She muted the sound before pressing play and was instantly met with a close up shot of her and Braig.

"Wow I look pretty good," Naminé paused, "But of course I already knew that."

She eyed the rest of the tapes; this was going to be a fun night.

- - -

Laeren woke up to Kairi crying as she was writing in her journal; she quietly watched as Kairi's tears slid off her face and onto the paper below her.

"Kairi…what's wrong?"

"What? Oh…nothing," Kairi said, she quickly wiped the tears off her pale face. She put what she was writing in a drawer. Laeren was dying from curiosity, what did she write? "I have to…go to take a shower," Kairi said quietly.

Laeren waited for Kairi to leave before opening the drawer and pulling out the paper. Her eyes quickly moved from left to right as she read the tear-soaked letter. She began to tear up in her own eyes as she continued to read what was written. A tear slid off her face as she questioned the future. A tear slid off her face as she questioned the future; "What is Kairi going to do and what have I started?"

- - -

Riku watched Lae's chest rise and fall as he took in breaths of air. He was so glad that Lae hadn't succumbed to Alcohol poisoning. Lae had a well developed liver, thankfully.

Riku looked away from Lae at the sound of his cell phone ringing. He slowly made his way to his jacket on the floor and pulled out his black Motorola Razr.

He flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hey Riku," Kairi's sunshiny voice replied.

"Oh hey Kairi."

"Are we still on for our date?"

"Uh…I need to take a rain check."

"Why what's going on?"

"My roommate isn't feeling good at all…I really think I should be here for him today, if that's okay."

"Oh! Yeah it's okay, I hope he feels better and I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize it's fine, I'll just ask Laeren if she wants to do something…"

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Buh-bye," Kairi said.

Riku snapped shut his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He turned at a groaning sound.

"Lae!" Riku said racing over to the bed, "Don't move!"

He didn't listen and sat up anyways, "W-What's going on?"

"You don't remember?"

Lae stared at him blankly, "No…"

- - -

"So how's lover boy?" Laeren said when Kairi came back into her room.

"Fine I think, but he cancelled our date, something about his roommate being sick."

"He has a roommate?"

"Yeah...I guess so…"

"Maybe he is lying to you?" Laeren suggested shrewdly

"He wouldn't lie to me!" Kairi snapped, obviously angry with the thought.

"Why not? You're lying to him…"

Kairi plopped down on the bed, 'She's right…but would he lie to me?'

"Anyhoo, I have to go, I'm meeting up with Sora."

Kairi raised her eyebrow, "Really? Is this the day you…?"

Laeren let out a sigh, "Yeah, today is the day I take his sweet little virginity and tape it so that the whole school can laugh at him…"

Kairi watched as Laeren's mood went into depression as she talked about what she was doing. Could she be feeling regret for what she was about to do?

"I better get going," she said in a weird voice, a voice deprived of all happiness and cheerfulness that had filled her previous words.

"Alright…bye Laeren."

- - -

Naminé had been watching her tapes for most of the night and now that day was here she was ready to edit all of the clips to make the one she was going to show at the assembly. She had finally finished loading all the clips and now she was ready to edit.

A few snips here, a few deletions there and it was ready. A wicked smile appeared on her face as she copied the movie onto a DVD.

- - -

Riku cracked open an egg onto the frying pan, enjoying the sizzling sound that soon followed. He had told Lae about what happened the previous night and he surprisingly took it really well, as if it had happened before…

"What are you still doing here?"

Riku looked over his shoulder to find Lae with drenched hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. "What do you mean?"

"I'm fine, why aren't you with Kairi?"

Riku went silent, trying to think of a reasonable explanation. "Because…"

"I'm fine," Lae repeated, knowing that Riku was going to use him as an excuse, "This isn't about me, this is about you. I know that you're afraid."

Riku turned back to his lonely egg, "What do I have to be afraid of?"

Lae crossed his arms, he knew where this was going and he wasn't going to play around, "I know you love her, so what are you still doing here?"

- - -

"Hey sweetie," Kairi's mom said in the doorway, "Do you want to go to the mall with me? The Pleasure Dome is having a huge sale on adult books and I went to get at it before the other desperate wives do."

Kairi's eyes widened, "As fun as that sounds, I think I'll just stay here."

"Aww come on! We also have to get you a prom dress, it's tomorrow and you don't have anything."

"Alright, but I'm not going into that bookstore with you…"

"Fair enough."

- - -

Kairi was sitting at one of the benches in the mall, waiting for her mom to come out of the adult bookstore, when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Kairi, I can't do this!"

"Uh…who is this?"

"Laeren and I can't do this, he is eleven!"

"Laeren, he is eighteen…"

"You know I actually had some thoughts on that subject," Laeren said as if her problem went away, "I think he has some sort of new medical disorder where he like ages slowly in the brain, I mean he sure acts like a two year old."

"Wow you get sidetracked easily," Kairi added, "Well I can't help you, you made the bet didn't you?"

"Yeah…but how about this, we don't and say we did?"

Kairi let out a small laugh, "That sounds like a mighty good plan, but what're you going to do when Naminé asks for your tape?"

"I don't know! I-I could tell her I lost it!"

"You know that Naminé can see right through you."

"You're so right, god I hate that…Maybe I co- Sora! I'm on the phone! Get back in the hall! - as I was saying…"

"Oh I got to go," Kairi replied, "Me and my mom are going prom dress shoppin' now."

"Wait you didn't help me!"

Kairi shut her phone, it serves Laeren right! She started this whole mess. She wasn't surprised when her phone began ringing again.

Kairi let out a groan. She flipped open her phone, "For fuck's sake Laeren, just sleep with him!"

"What?" the voice on the other end said, "Uh Kairi…this is Riku."

Her eyes widened as she tried to come up with the best excuse in a split second, "Oh hey Riku!"

"Hey…what was that about?"

"Oh just me and Laeren were playing a little game," Kairi paused; she knew he wasn't buying this. "Well uh I wasn't playing the game but uh…you see….Laeren is addicted to porn."

"That I can believe."

Kairi let out a few nervous chuckles, "Yeah…she was playing some kind of date simulation and she was like calling every two minutes asking me what to do you know? So I thought you were her and I told her to just…sleep…with… him?" She smacked herself in the head; he was never going to buy it.

"Uh…alright…anyways…I was just calling to ask you if you were still available for a date tonight."

Kairi let out a sigh of relief, "I'd love to but me and my mom are shopping and I think it will take a while. She is still in the adult bookstore and I have no clue how long she will take."

"Oh…alright…"

"But I'd love to get together later, is ten-ish alright?"

"Yeah! Just call me when you're ready and I'll pick you up, alright?"

"Yeah, sounds perfect! Bye."

"Bye."

- - -

"So how'd it go?" Lae said upon entering the living room. He was now shirtless and wearing black shorts that went past his knees.

"Fine…I think."

"What do you mean?" he said as he sat down beside Riku on the couch.

"She said the most bizarre thing right when she picked up, something that Laeren should sleep with him."

"Sounds kinda kinky," Lae said with a smile.

"I don't know, I think she might've been talking about Sora."

"Harada?"

"Yeah the same."

"Since when were they dating?"

"Around the same time that Kairi started going out with me now that I think of it…."

Lae raised his eyebrow, "And…?"

"And around the time that Naminé started dating that forty year-old school janitor…"

"Wow, she is still the same, just like I remember her."

"Yeah, she hasn't changed at all."

"So what are you implying that Kairi has been lying to you?" Lae asked in thought, "Or do you trust her?"

"I…"

"Shouldn't worry about it," Lae said finishing Riku's sentence.

"What do you mean?"

Lae put his hand on Riku's shoulder, "Your guys' love is real, I'm sure that Kairi wouldn't do something like that, you just need to have a little faith," Lae said having realized the flaw in the question he asked before. "Now go get changed so that we can go to the beach and swim, alright?"

"Thanks," Riku said getting up from the couch with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it," Lae said lightly, although he couldn't help but think about the depressing possibilities.

- - -

Kairi tapped her feet to the song that was currently stuck in her head; Stars are Blind, by Paris Hilton.

"Damn that Paris Hilton! She acts like a slut but I just can't get this song out of my head," she said aloud to herself, "I need help."

She flipped open her phone and was surprised to see Laeren online on her cell phone's MSN Messenger.

"Hey, did you do it?" Kairi typed on her phone.

"Yeah, it was very short and not in the littlest bit pleasurable," Laeren replied back.

"lol, did you at least get it on tape?"

"Of course! I wouldn't want to do that again."

"So are you going to give your tape to Nami today?"

"I don't know, I probably will, even though that would be entirely cruel. I just don't want to get yelled at :( "

"Yeah, I know what you mean…"

"So how's dress shopping?"

"It hasn't started. My mom is still in the adult bookstore."

"Haha, sounds just like your mom. I better go, Sora looks like he is about to faint."

-Got Bitch? Is offline. -

Kairi shut her phone again and looked at the door to the Pleasure Dome. She took a deep breath, and went inside; she had to get her mom out of there if she wanted to be done shopping in time for her date.

- - -

Lae jumped headfirst and plunged deep within the water. He continued to decline farther and farther, enjoying the sensation the cold water was making on his dry skin. Soon he made his way to the surface and pierced through the water's fine line, taking in a deep breath.

He brushed his fiery, red hair out of his eyes, "Riku! Come in, the water is magnificent!" he called out.

"Magnificent? Where do you come up with this stuff?" Riku shouted back from the dock.

Lae swam over to him, "Are you still torn about Kairi?"

"How do you do that?"

"Do what? Read your mind as if it was a billboard?"

"Yeah…"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Lae said with a grin, "Stop moping about Kairi! You're going to see her in a while."

"I guess you're right…"

"Glad we got that settled, now come in and swim with me."

Riku smirked; he got up and dove headfirst into the water.

- - -

"Sora…can you please stop humping my leg?"

Sora looked up at her with puppy eyes and a pouting lip. Laeren simply glared back at him.

"Stop it! Naminé's going to be here any moment."

"I'm already here," a voice said from the door.

"My god, Nami, have you heard of knocking?"

"I think so," she said with a fake smile as she walked over to the coffee table and picked up a labeled DVD that read 'For Naminé', "Is this it?"

Sora nodded; Laeren could tell that Sora was terrified of Naminé by the look in his eyes. Nami let out a devilish grin before turning and leaving.

Sora crawled up onto the hug and laid on Laeren like he was terrified. Laeren was completely shocked, during this past week all he wanted to do was grope her and now he is looking to her for comforting? She didn't know whether to push him off of her or what.

She had a feeling that Sora knew what was going on; the least she could do was comfort him. Laeren wrapped her arms around his back, embracing him in a hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear as a tear slid off her face.

- - -

"Why did you have to pull me out of there? I was finding the best deals!"

"Mom…I think you have enough adult books as is…"

"You're just angry because I wouldn't buy you those condoms," Kairi's mother said with a smug expression.

"Mom! We are in a public place!" Kairi shouted before going quiet, "And did you ever think that I may have needed those?"

"Why? Are you and Riku…?" Kairi's mom said with a dazed expression.

"We're not talking about it here!"

"You know I have no objections, he is great guy and he looks like he would have a huge-"

"Mother!" Kairi said before she could finish her sentence, "Could we please just go prom dress shopping?"

"Alright…you know I can stay at Nancy's this weekend if you guys want to…"

"Mother I swear if you-" Kairi was interrupted by her cell phone, "Excuse me…"

Kairi walked away from her mother before flipping open her phone, "Hello?"

"I feel terrible, Kairi."

"Larxene?"

"Laeren…," she corrected her, "Nami came over and took the tape and I just feel awful about it."

"Well you started it!"

"I know I did, but I didn't think it would hurt anyone…"

"Kinda like you thought Sora would be your toy and you could throw him out once you were done?"

"Yeah, but now I feel absolutely horrible, I can't do this to him, he is already screwed up enough as it is."

"Well maybe you could talk to Nami?"

"You know she wouldn't care, I mean she used Braig and doesn't feel bad about it at all."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you…"

"It is going to be worse for you," Laeren said in her now regularly deprived of happiness voice, "You're deeply in love with Riku, as much as you try to hide it, I can tell it's there."

Kairi went silent, her hand began to tremble and her eyes got watery, "I-I have to go…"

She shut the phone and unconsciously backed up again the wall. Kairi slid down the wall and onto the floor; she looked down at her feet as tears began sliding off her face.

- - -

Lae walked into the living room, drying off his hair with a towel that he threw into the nearby laundry basket, "What's wrong?" he said at the sight of Riku.

"What? Oh Nothing…" he said wiping the tears off of his face.

Lae gave Riku a curious look before sitting down beside him, "Come on, tell me."

"It really is nothing…"

Lae put his hand on Riku's shoulder and looked into his eyes. Riku could tell that he was being serious especially when he said, "Riku, I'm your best friend; you can tell me what's wrong."

Riku looked back into Lae's eyes, he could feel tears starting to build up but he didn't want to shed them in front of Lae. Soon it was more he could handle and they slid down his face. Riku looked away from Lae as the tears slid down his face, only to be embraced in a well needed hug.

"It'll be okay," Lae whispered into his ear, "It'll all be okay…"

- - -

"Sora…it's your turn," Laeren said in her depressed state. Sora had tried to cheer her up being making her play Life with him but it didn't seem to be working. But, he continued to play on, spinning the dial and moving his small car along the board game. He picked up one of the cards and showed it to Laeren.

"It says…"You have fifty-three sexually transmitted diseases, go back to start, do not pass Go do not collect 200'…what the…I thought we were playing Life?" Sora simply shrugged and moved his car ten more spaces. "Sora…that is what you call cheating."

He smiled childishly at her before sneakily taking 500 from the bank. "Sora…if you're going to cheat I'm not going to play with you." But he didn't listen and stole another. "Sora!"

- - -

Lae dipped his paintbrush in dark purple paint and splattered it onto the canvas. Riku had calmed down but Lae still felt horrible; if this is how worked up Riku got when nothing had happened he couldn't imagine how horrible it will be when something does happen.

"Okay I'm back and ready to paint…where are my paints?" Riku said upon entering the room.

"Under your bed," Lae said not looking up from his own canvas.

Riku looked under his bed and sure enough there were his paints, "Oh thanks."

"What are friends for," Lae said dully, trying to concentrate on his painting.

Riku smirked as he brought out the more vibrant colours of his collection. He dipped his paintbrush in the peach colour and stroked carefully on his canvas.

"What are you painting?"

"Uh, nothing, it's just something for Kairi."

"Oh?" Lae said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, just a gift of sorts."

"Cute…"

"Yeah but I'm going to have to work on it all day if I want it done by the time she comes over."

"Then we better get started, eh?"

- - -

Kairi had gone back to her mom to go clothes shopping and when her mom asked her why she was crying she quickly dismissed it - not wanting to tell her the god-awful truth. Together they entered one of their favorite stores, Detox.

"Kairi!" Dyme said with his arms up in the air, delighted to see her.

Kairi gave him a quick hug, "Hey Dyme.'

"What are you doing here?"

"Prom dress shopping," Kairi said with little to no interest.

"Ouch Kairi, a day before the prom?"

"Yeah…please tell me you can help me."

"I don't know Kairi….I'll do what I can."

"Aww thank you so much," she said giving him another hug.

"Okay, if you guys would just follow me over here, good thanks. Now I think the best thing for you Kairi would be something in the blacks, with your colour of hair it could mesh ever so nicely."

"Alright…" Kairi said with a dazed expression. Dyme had an incredible fashion sense and his flamboyant accent made everyone think he was gay. Apparently he wasn't though…

"Hmm, question," Dyme said lazily pointing his finger back to her with his arms crossed, "What is Riku going to be wearing?"

"A Speedo…" Kairi's mom replied with a smirk, only to soon realize that she had said that aloud, "Oh sorry, I was dreaming…"

Kairi shuddered, "Gross. Uh, I don't know if Riku even thought about it, we might have to buy him something."

Dyme let out a devilish smirk, "That is exactly what I wanted to hear."

- - -

Ienzo fiddled with the note he had in his hand. He didn't want to do this anymore, not like this, not with her. So, he made his way up the steps of the house, and nervously tapped on the front door.

"Coming you wild thing!" he could hear Naminé say through the door, only to confuse him, how did she know it was him? The door swung open to reveal Naminé with a confused look on her face, "You're not a middle aged business man…."

"Uh…no I'm not."

"Oh well you'll be just as good, at least now I don't have to do an gross pill poppin' oldie just so he can get little Jiminy up," she said blowing her finger nails.

"Uh, Naminé?"

"What? Sex is sex; you of all people should know that."

"Um, that is actually why I'm here," he said looking at his feet.

"I know," she scoffed, "You came her so that we could have some raw animal sex, I understand that Ienzo, I can feel th-"

"I came here to break up with you," he interrupted her slightly disgusted at her.

"What? You're breaking up with me? No one breaks up with me!"

"Nami, eat short, I don't like you as a person, but we can still be friends."

Naminé looked up with a smile, "Friends with benefits?"

"No….just friends," Ienzo said rolling his eyes. He turned around and made his way back down to the street.

"You wont find someone as good as me in bed every again Ienzo!" she shouted back at him. He simply rolled his eyes and continued to make his way down the street.

"IENZO! LOOK OVER HERE!" she yelled pulling up her shirt, showing off her… twins… to the entire street, "What about all of this? You'll never see these babies again!"

"NAMI! FOR CHRIST'S SAKE YOUR EIGHTEEN; GROW UP AND STOP BEING SUCH A SLUT!" he bellowed at her before making his way back down the street. He turned around to see about five or six guys go into Nami's house with her, what a slut.

- - -

"Okay so that comes to three hundred twelve dollars and forty-two cents," Dyme said after scanning in all of their purchases.

"Wow, I didn't think it would be that much," Kairi said looking in her wallet, among everything; she knew it was empty.

"Kairi, do you have enough money?"

Tears started to build up in her eyes, 'No, no I don't think so."

Dyme put his finger right below his lower lip, "You know, I'll pay for half of it Kairi."

"Oh my god, Dyme!" she said hugging him.

He chuckled, "Kairi darling, there is no need to get so emotional," he paused, "they're just clothes…there are things in your life right now that should be more important to you," he said giving her a worried look. She knew what he was talking about….Riku.

- - -

"Finished," Riku said with a smile of confidence and paint stains all over his recently bought clothes, "Aww my clothes got wrecked."

"Well they look amazing," Lae said with a hint of sarcasm, "Can I see it?"

"Of course," Riku said with outstretched arms, showing off his painting as if it were some prize on The Price is Right. Lae looked at Riku with a weird expression before making his way across the room (Riku had moved when Lae threatened to drip paint on his canvas.)

Lae looked over the canvas many, many times; he couldn't believe what was painted on the canvas. It was definitely something he had never seen from Riku. He likes to call it 'Talented Surprise'.

"It's definitely something," Lae said with a smile.

"You think Kairi is going to like it?" Riku said with eyes filled with hope.

"I think she will," Lae said, not wanting to crush Riku's feelings.

"Rea-" Riku started to say before getting interrupted by his cell phone dinging an easy pop tune. He blushed immediately as he ran to answer is phone. He flipped it open, "H-Hello?"

"Hey Riku! It's Kairi!"

"Oh hey Kairi," Riku said leaning up against a wall with a smile on his face. Lae couldn't help but smile at him; he was so very much in love… It was a shame that that would crumble so easily in the hands of one person… "Are you ready to pick me up?"

"Yeah I think so," she said uncertainly – Riku could tell she was looking around to see if she forgot anything.

"Alright, I'll come pick you up after I get changed," he said with a smirk.

"What're you wearing?"

"Paint-stained bathing shorts and a plain white t-shit," Riku paused looking down at his shirt, "That is also paint-stained."

"So you're not wearing any underwear?" Kairi said with a hint of….well you know.

Riku chuckled, "Nope."

"That's hot," she said with a smirk, "You should come to pick me up wearing….nothing."

"I'd love to but my roommate is here and that's kind of um….embarrassing."

Kairi groaned, "Alright, but come quickly!"

"Alright…talk to you soon," Riku said, fighting back the urge to say a certain three words.

He snapped the phone shut before turning to Lae with a smile, "She asked me to pick her up completely naked."

Lae looked at him with curiosity, "Your response?"

"I said no because it would be weird because you're here."

Lae laughed, "I don't care, if you want to show what she bargained for before you guys do anything, power to you."

"So you think I should do it?"

"Sure, as long as you don't go up to the door…from what you told me about her mom I think she would fondle you before Kairi could."

Riku laughed, "Probably, well…I'll think about it or something."

Lae watched Riku with a curious eye as he left the room to go get changed. What was going on with her? It seems that she wants to get this over and done with… That was when he decided to put his judgments on hold until he actually met the damn girl. No point in boiling over on something he wasn't even sure on. But he knew, when he met her he would know where her true intentions lied.

- - -

Riku pulled his car into Kairi's driveway, to self-conscious to get out of the vehicle. He looked around, hoping Kairi would just get a magical vibe that he was outside waiting. After about ten minutes of pondering what his next move should be, he looked for his cell phone.

He flipped it open and speed-dialed Kairi.

"Riku where are you?"

"I'm outside in you're drive way."

"Well why don't you come in?"

"Because I'm not wearing anything."

Kairi laughed, "Oh my god you actually did it, you are so cute!"

"Well thanks, wait…hey! Are you going to come out now?"

"Yeah just let me say goodbye to my mom…you know you can come in, I'm positive my mom won't mind. I bet she is even willing to service you..."

"As fun as that sounds…I'd really just rather you come."

Kairi laughed, "Alright, I'm coming."

Kairi shut her phone with a snap before grabbing her bag and making her way downstairs, "Bye Mom!"

"Wait, where's Riku?"

"He's out in the car," she said grabbing her coat.

"Why didn't he come in?"

"Because he is naked, but I'll see you later!" Kairi said grabbing something in a small wrapper and slipping it in her pocket.

"Wait! Are you sure you don't want me to say goodbye at the car?" Kairi's mom shouted as Kairi made her way out of the door – rolling her eyes.

"Good bye mom!" Kairi shouted back as she closed the door.

Kairi smiled at Riku and made her way over to the passenger side of the car quickly. She opened up the door and put her bags in the back before sitting down in the seat, "Hey you're not naked."

Riku blushed, "Yeah I know, I couldn't pluck up the courage to go without my boxers."

Kairi chuckled, "That's cute."

"You're cute," he said with a grin.

She smiled back and leaned in and kissed him on the lips – softly at first but soon they got more into it. That was the case until Riku stopped them, "I'm suddenly aware that I'm nearly naked."

Kairi smiled, "Shhh," she said leaning in and kissing him again.

Riku smiled softly when they broke off, "You want to go back to my house now or stay for another thirty minutes in your driveway?"

She laughed, "Sure let's go."

- - -

"I really hope you'll get along with my roommate," Riku said upon opening the door to his house.

"Well if he is anything like you I'm sure we'll get along perfectly," she said with a smile.

Riku let out a small smile, letting his mind try to comprehend what exactly she meant by that.

They stood silent for a few minutes, before Kairi broke through it, "Are you going to go get changed or are you going to be in your boxers all night?"

Riku laughed, "Sure, I'll just go change into pajamas. Umm… Go wait for me in the living room, over there."

Kairi nodded with a smile and made her way to the living room. Upon entering the roomy living room she laid her eyes on a handsome red headed man with his legs crossed sitting on the couch.

"Hu-Hi, I'm Kairi," She said holding out her hand.

Lae looked at it with a raised eyebrow before shaking it, "I'm Lae…"

- - -

Emotions were brought to their surfaces for the past two or so hours… as they watched a movie. The movie was one of Lae's favorites "Stranger Than Fiction". He enjoyed it because it was so different, so funny, and so heartbreaking - just how life can seem to become in certain times. Soon the ending had occurred and they lay back in the couch, overwhelmed with themselves.

"That was so cute," Kairi said, not being able to help uttering out a generic comment. Lae rolled his eyes at her, although she never caught on.

"That was good, you were right Lae," Riku said. Lae responded with a simple shrug, acknowledging that he already knew he was right. "I'm going to make some drinks….anyone want?"

Lae shook his head, before crossing his legs once more. "I'll have one, anything with an umbrella," Kairi said with a cheesy smile. Riku smiled back, before getting up from the couch, leaving the space in between Lae and Kairi empty.

Kairi nervously repositioned herself so that her body was facing Lae more, as if to hint at conversation. However she looked away, her hands placed on her knees as she thought of something to say, something to break the awkward silence. "So… that was… a good movie…"

"Kairi, I know exactly what you're doing," he didn't look at her when he said this.

Her eyes widened, she didn't know what to say, what to do. Perhaps she should just spill it out, everything, confess it all to him. Or, maybe she could pull it off, play it cool. "What…Do you mean?"

He switched his view and looked directly at her. He looked within her vibrant blue eyes, he noticed her fear. He opened his mouth, but it was a minute or two before he said anything, "I know what you're doing."

"What… am I doing?"

"You're trying to fill this awkward silence, you're doing horribly by the way," he said, before turning away again. Kairi took a deep breath, little did she know that Lae had just confirmed everything he thought, and he didn't even have to ask.

Riku came into the room holding three drinks, almost spilling them all. He handed Kairi a pink frothy drink with an umbrella, and handed Lae a glass of Pepsi and cracked open a bottle of beer for himself. Lae scoffed at Riku and Kairi's alcoholic drinks, before going back to his Pepsi. The silence occurred again, much to Kairi's dismay.

"So…" Riku began, only to stop when he couldn't think of something to say.

"Oh Riku, me and my mom took the liberty of getting you a prom outfit. I hope that's okay," Kairi said, finally breaking the queer silence.

"Oh that's great, thanks. I hadn't even thought about that," he kissed her thankingly on the cheek.

"I'm going to bed," Lae said abruptly. He got up from the couch and left quickly into the Kitchen. He didn't like seeing Riku and Kairi as a couple, not after he knew how it was going to end. Lae ran up the stairs to his room; he didn't know what he was going to do about everything. He would just have to plan it all out…

Meanwhile…

"That was odd. Did you guys fight or something?" Riku asked Kairi.

"No, I'm just as confused as you," Kairi said, downing her entire drink, "But it is getting late, want to go to bed." Riku nodded and together they went upstairs into his room.

- - -

Kairi awoke the next morning, tightly within Riku's arms. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at his bare, toned chest. She buried herself further into him, not wanting to move, to alter this moment. But, as life seems to work, that was interrupted. Kairi's cell phone went off, and she scrambled out of Riku's grasp to get the phone.

"Hello?" she whispered, not wanting to wake up Riku who was still asleep.

"Did you do it yet?"

"Naminé?" Kairi asked, completely confused.

"Obviously, who else calls you?" Naminé scoffed, a high-pitched laughter followed after. "Well did you do it?"

"No… not yet," Kairi said, for once being completely honest.

"Well you better hurry up; you need to do it by tonight."

"I-I know. I was actually hoping we could talk about that…" Kairi said, her voice loosing tone quickly.

"You can't back out now Kairi. Everyone else did it; you're just going to have to suck up whatever emotions you have for him and fuck him. It is that simple."

"How can you be so heartless?" Kairi pleaded.

"How can you be so caring? He is a fucking geek, Kairi. Their lives consist of being picked on, and being made similar to hell. It builds character. Do you think Bill Gates had a lovely high school life? No. He probably was pushed into lockers and didn't get laid. And that's how the internet came to be. In short, if anything you're actually making his life better. Now he can say that he got laid by one of the popular girls before high school ended."

"You're telling me that you don't feel bad for tricking those people?" Kairi asked her voice at a quiet level.

"No, not in the slightest and you shouldn't either."

"I have to go, Naminé," Kairi said, fed up with her at this point.

"Wait, before you go. Everyone is coming to my house after the prom dance. Bring Riku and sleep with him in one of my guest beds. All of the bedrooms are going to be rigged with cameras. I do it every year."

"Why do you do that every year?"

"Because then I sell the tapes to Mr. Hindoui at school. He pays a lot of money for them."

A little too much information, Kairi thought to herself. "Bye," she said, snapping her cell phone shut. She slipped her cell phone back into her bag and crawled her way back over to Riku wearing just her panties. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his delicate lips. For some reason, that of all things - woke him up.

"Hey," he said sleepily.

"Hey," she replied with a smile, leaning in and kissing him again.

"I like waking up next to you," he said with a smile, before kissing her again.

She smiled back, although it was faint hearted. Him saying that just drove her crazy. She just kept making all of these mental images in her head of the morning after prom night; him waking up alone. "Listen, I have to go home and get ready for prom. I'm going to get my mom to drop off your tux later. Just remember to pick me up at nine."

Riku nodded in understanding, before slowly drifting off to sleep again. Kairi smiled softly as she got dressed, packed up all of her things and shut the door quietly behind her.

"You're leaving rather early," A voice said, causing Kairi to jump and drop her things. When she gathered up her things she wasn't all that surprised that the voice belonged to Lae. Who was staring right at her, which his arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

"Uh, yeah," she said, wondering if she should bother trying to talk to him or just get out of Riku's house as fast as she could. "Tonight's the prom and Laeren and I are going to get ready."

"Before the prom," Lae said, moving away from the wall he was recently leaning back on, "I want to talk to you."

"And you can't talk to me here?" she asked, confused about what it was that he wanted to talk to her about.

"No," he said shortly, "Meet me at Starbucks at three. Oh and Kairi, you better be there." He didn't wait for her response, he didn't even wait for her acknowledgment that she had heard everything. All he did was walk down the stairs, completely out of her view.

- - -

"Hey are we going to get ready for the prom together?" Laeren's voice said over the phone.

"Yeah sure," Kairi said, looking around her surroundings, "I just have to do something first."

"Alright, alright. I need to help Sora buy a tux anyways; you would think his mother would be more excited he had a date. But no, she hates my guts."

Kairi laughed into her phone, "Maybe she can see through you, she wouldn't be the first."

"Hah. Hah. You're so funny Kairi."

"I know," she said with a smile.

"Oh I have to go; Sora's head is stuck in a dress shirt. Bye."

"Bye," Kairi said, before slamming her phone shut. The minute she shut her phone, someone slipped into the chair in front of her. It was Lae.

"Hey Kairi," he said, leaning against his forearms on the table; he held a coffee cup in the middle of his hands, and for some reason he was smiling,

"Hey Lae…" Kairi replied hesitatingly.

He continued to smile, although it seemed to turn into more of a smirk than a smile as he leaned back into his seat. "So… here we are, Kairi." He brought up his coffee cup to his lips and took a sip, letting out a sound of satisfaction before placing it back on the table. "First off, I'd just like to say that you may have everyone else fooled, but I'm not. I know what you're doing with Riku, Kairi."

Kairi's eyes dilated for a few seconds, while her mind was trying to think of someway to counteract, but she couldn't think of anything. "How do you know?" she asked, deciding it was best not to play dumb.

"I've put two and two together. It really is that simple. Larxene is dating Sora. You told Larxene to just sleep with him when it was really Riku on the phone. It is obvious that you guys are doing some kind of bet, and you're going it with Riku. The only thing I haven't figured out is why, other than sheer boredom. But I would think that even you wouldn't be that low. Care to enlighten me?"

"Do you honestly think you know me that well? You don't know me, Lae. You don't know how hard this fucking thing has been on me. I care about Riku okay, the only reason I did it was because I didn't want to get rejected by the only friends I have. This isn't just some game to me anymore, I love him."

Lae's smile deepened as he heard her say those three words, "So, if you really do love him, what are you going to do?"

Kairi looked down at the phone that she had been fumbling with, "I don't know."

"I'll help you, if you tell me what this bet really is about."

She looked at him; she was really in no place to reject someone's help. "Alright, the bet is that Larxene, Naminé and I all have to date a loser and videotape … the person who gets with the biggest loser wins. And the people who lose have to cough up like five hundred bucks and all of the tapes are shown to the school on graduation day. So far Larxene and Naminé have already done it and Naminé is forcing me to do it… tonight."

Lae brought one of his hands up to his mouth as he thought about what to do. "Alright, I'll tell you what. I'm going to give you two options: One, you tell Riku yourself about this, or Two, I'm going to tell him tomorrow. I'm pretty sure you know that he should hear it from you and not me. So you have until tomorrow Kairi." With that Lae stood up from his seat and walked away.

Kairi realized that Lae didn't want to help her hide anything; he just wanted her to be honest. Honesty wasn't one of her attributes. She stood up from the table and made her way back to her house. On the way, she tried to think of everything, and anything. She needed a plan to get out of everything, she couldn't do this anymore. All she wanted to do was get out.

- - -

"Wow," Laeren said to Kairi the minute she walked through the door. "So what are you going to do? Are you going to talk to Riku?"

"I… don't know," she replied, her hand rising to her forehead as if she had a fever. "I really wish that I didn't have to deal with any of this."

"Well, you know you have to," she replied, her dress in one hand a makeup in the other.

"Yeah… but I still don't want to." Kairi said, childly.

Laeren rolled her eyes and grabbed Kairi by her wrist, taking her into her bedroom, "We said we were going to get ready for the prom, now get ready."

- - -

Night came quickly, a lot faster than Kairi would have hoped. She didn't want to have to face Riku, knowing that she was about to betray him. She knew how everything would happen, how the entire night would unfold.

Riku would come over to pick her up, smile at how beautiful she looked. Together they would go to the prom with each other. They would dance, they would smile, they would kiss; they would feel in love. Then the beginning of the end would happen, they'd set out on their way to Naminé's party…

"You sure you're okay?" She could hear Riku say to her, but she was hardly paying attention. As the trees passed by them in quick succession, all she could think about was what was going to happen when they reached Naminé's party. "Kairi?"

"What?" she asked, tuning into the reality happening around her, "oh, yeah. I'm fine." She turned away from Riku's confused look and looked back through the window. She had been to Naminé's party house before, and she knew exactly how much longer it would take to get there. "You sure you want to go to this, Riku?"

"If you want to, I want to," he said, looking at her with a smile. She smiled, lightly and falsely. She couldn't do this, she couldn't break his heart. Getting kicked out of the Darts wasn't worth any of this, she felt more accepted with Riku then she had ever been with the Darts anyways.

"I don't want to go, Riku." There, she had said it, well… sort of. It wasn't a confession, but it was on the right path. She was sure that she could set this right, to stop it before it was too late.

"You sure?" She nodded. "Alright, if that's what you want. I'd rather spend time with you anyways, rather than just some summer house. Want to go to the beach?" he asked. On the road ahead of them was a sign that said that a beach was at the next exit.

"Yeah," she said a weak smile on her face.

Riku turned into the beach to find it, surprisingly, deserted. It seemed that Naminé's party really was where everyone was at tonight, but truthfully, he didn't care. All he wanted was to spend the night beside her, which was the real reason he was doing any of this – he loved her.

He opened the car door for her, took her hand and led her onto the beach. He laid out a blanket large enough for the two of them on the sandy shore and motioned for her to lay down beside him. They lay with their backs on the blanket, staring up at the glittering sky above them.

"You really look beautiful tonight you know," Riku said turning his head toward her. She smiled; a small tint of red on her cheeks.

"Thanks."

They leaned in, their foreheads resting on each other's and slowly they progressed to a kiss and a passionate one at that. Theirs hands caressed each other's faces in a passionate liplock that would send many romantic actors for their money.

Riku's tongue slipped inside Kairi's mouth, ravishing the moist cavity – rubbing their tongues together. He broke away from her lips to kiss her neck softly – nibbling her and there on her skin. It sent moans to escapade from her mouth as he continued to descend upon her neck line.

He slowly unbuttoned her dress as his soft butterfly kissed continued down her chest. She let out soft moans of pleasure from her lips as she unbuttoned his vest and began to work on his dress shirt. They were both taken aback a little, not expecting this heated romance to occur now – here, but they decided to let it happen for now was when it felt right.

They began to undress, freeing each other from their captive clothing and pretty soon they were both naked, bodies pressed against one another. Kairi's hands traced Riku's spine, keeping him close to her, pressed up against her, kissing her. It was like a flurry of passion was waiting to explode among them and they both wanted to be around for the ride.

Little did they know that they weren't alone.

- - -

Kairi awoke the next morning, unsure of what to be feeling. She had avoided Naminé, meaning that there was no sex tape. She would be kicked out of the Darts for sure, today was the end of school ceremony where Naminé planned to show the video tapes to the entire school.

But a part of her was happy, she could be with Riku, and she wouldn't need the Darts…. but, what if they told him? What if they told him the truth; that she was in on it? What would he do? How would he react?

She seemed to be in a dead end situation no matter what, if the Darts didn't tell Riku, Lae would. Lae said that he would tell him if she didn't, but if she did, then he would still react badly, wouldn't he? She had no clue.

All she knew was that waking up in Riku's arms felt right, like something was finally the way it should be in her life and she didn't want to give that up – no matter what. So she decided, then and there that she wouldn't tell him anything. Even if they did tell him, at least she could be with him for a little bit longer.

"We should get going," Riku said softly into her ear, "we don't want to be late for the graduation assembly today."

"Yeah…," Kairi said sullenly. It was going to happen. She could feel it in her bones, today was going to be the last day that she would be with Riku. It was inevitable. There was no escape.

He held out his hand to her. She grasped it and pulled herself up. They quickly began to redress themselves with last night's clothing, and as they did so they were both reminded of the night prior and how right it felt to be with each other. Though neither of them would admit it out loud, it was one of the happiest moments in their lives – being together.

Kairi smiled, lightly, given the circumstance, as they walked back to Riku's car. She was worried, anything could happen but she just knew that nothing would be in her favor. She couldn't believe that she had gotten herself into this predicament in the first place.

Maybe… maybe she could talk to Naminé and Lae, and convince them not to tell Riku? It was a long shot, but she had to do something. She couldn't let Riku find out about it, it would devastate him. And she wanted to be with him, they needed each other.

But would that make any difference? In the beginning Riku didn't trust her at all and she told him, lied to him, that she wasn't up to anything. This... this would only confirm his deepest fears about them. And she knew he wasn't going to take it lightly...

It wouldn't be long though, before her fears were realized – the grad ceremonies were only a few hours away.

"Riku," she began, taking a deep breath, "I need to tell you something?"

"What is it?" he replied, not looking at her – trying to stay focused on the road as they made their way back into town. The plan was this: He would drop Kairi off at her house, they would meet up at the grad ceremonies, and then they would go back to Riku's house to celebrate. At the Grad Ceremony, Naminé planned to show the videos. So, if Kairi wanted to stop him from going, or to tell him, or whatever, she would need to do it before the ceremony.

So, this seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so. But when she tried to speak – to usher the words she feared – nothing escaped her mouth but soundless breath. She couldn't do it. She couldn't willingly tell Riku the truth because she knew, deep down, that no matter what she told him – it would be over.

There would be no way he could forgive her for lying to him for this long. How, it really was just a scheme to use him, to mock him, to make fun of him. Just another lovely approach by the Darts. There was no way it could turn out any different. She just had to accept that now. "Nevermind," she said, "It doesn't matter."

"Alright," he said skeptically, "today is going to be great, don't worry." He smiled at her, and while she tried to force her lips to smile back, she couldn't for she knew it would be the exact opposite of great.

- - -

"Wow," Laeren said to Kairi as they walked out of Kairi's house. "Well, what are you going to do? The ceremony is only about an hour away."

"I know," Kairi said, "I'm hoping that maybe, I can talk to Naminé about it and stop her from showing them."

"I thought you said that you didn't go to the party," Laeren said as the entered Kairi's car. "She wouldn't have a tape of you and Riku would she?"

"No, but I know she would mention it, which would have the same effect," she said. She knew Naminé – she would never miss the opportunity of ruining someone's life. But maybe, Kairi thought, maybe just maybe she could convince Nami to stop. It was a long shot, but at this point – it was all that Kairi had.

They arrived at the Grad Ceremony just as Naminé was hooking up her laptop to the projector. In her hand was the CD; the CD that would ruin Kairi's life. It felt so melodramatic but it was the truth. Riku was her life and Nami was trying to ruin that.

"Naminé," Kairi said, "We need to talk."

Naminé smiled. "I know what you're going to try and do Kairi," she said, placing the CD into the disk drive of the computer. "You're going to try and talk me out of it, but you should know by now that I never back out of a debt."

"Please Naminé," Kairi pleaded, feeling a tear form. "You can't do this, you'll ruin what I have with Riku!"

"All you have with him is a lie, Kairi, and great beach sex. Oh yeah, I knew you were going to flake last night so I followed you guys. I have to be honest, I didn't think Riku would be that big, but I guess he is just full of surprises."

"What?"

"Give it arrest Kairi, you knew what he stakes were when we started and there isn't anything you can do that will stop me from pressing play on this computer in," she stopped to check her watch, "ten minutes."

"You're a bitch," Kairi said, feeling her fist clench.

"It comes with being queen of the Darts. But maybe that was why you never really fit in, you're just like him – pathetic. Take my advice, tell him now so he can at least make distance from here before everyone sees him being used."

A tear slid down Kairi's face as she ran away.

"What a baby," Naminé said, watching the girl run away. When she turned around she was met with Laeren's fist driving into her face, knocking her off her feet.

"Fucking bitch," Laeren said, stepping over her body, trailing after Kairi. "That was for Sora you asshole," she called back at the bloody Nami.

Kairi checked her watch, only five minutes. She needed to find Riku. She needed to get him out of here, away from her. If she did that, maybe he wouldn't find out. Maybe she could stall, to tell him that she tried to stop it all. That she didn't mean to. That it was like that in the beginning but she loved him now... Things have changed.  
"Kairi!" Laeren said, finally catching up to her, "What are you going to do?"

"I need to find Riku," she said, "I need to get him out of here!"

"I'll help you look."

Together they searched the area. But he was no where to be found. They couldn't find him with the grads, or with the guests. They couldn't find him anywhere.

Three minutes.

"Where is he?" Kairi pleaded, feeling her heartbeat increase as each minute ticked away. He had to be around here somewhere. He told her that they would meet up at the ceremony. But where was he?

Did Lae hold him back and keep him from coming? Did Lae tell Riku the truth about it all? Is that why he wasn't here – because he already knew?

Two minutes.

Fuck. They still couldn't find him. And now the principal was beginning to talk about how great Nami was and how she had prepared this little clip show for everyone about the various _good_ times that these Grads had experienced. There was no time left, soon she would be pressing play and the truth about it all would be out – whether they could find Riku or not.

One minute.

It was happening, it was really happening. Nami wasn't going to have a brilliant moment of heart and stop herself. This was not another cliché – there would be no happy ending like in the various Romantic-Comedies. Nami was heartless, and she was about to press play. Time was up and on the screen was the beginning of the video that Naminé had prepared. Kairi felt herself crumble, it had happened.

The video began with a soft, cheerful song being played in the background as it should a slideshow of the various grads. Happy moments, funny moments, moments of victory, of temporary failure. The video ended with the words "Graf '08".

Kairi stood in shock. Nami changed her mind? That couldn't be possible, it just wasn't. There had to be a catch, or something. But Kairi didn't care, for she saw a glint of that silver hair she had grown to love. It was Riku.

She ran over to him, hoping that he didn't know, that they could live happily. But that all went to shit. The video had changed and it was showing Naminé on the screen. The words that were streaming from her lips were the ones she had never hoped to hear.

"The Darts have been the school's primary source of all things popular," the video Nami said, "And as such, we decided that we would hold a bet."

No... this wasn't happening – it **couldn't **happen.

"Me, Laeren and Kairi all made a bet to see who could get the biggest loser into bed, and film it."

The crowd made a bunch of whistles and catcalls. No... No. No. No.

"Whoever could get into bed with the biggest loser, would be the winner. So, here are the videos, you tell us should win."

Fuck.

The video began, showing a very graphic video of Naminé with Braig in a small closet. The crowd was rolling with laughter as the images proceeded, especially at the moments where Braig would make an odd nasally sound as Naminé sucked him off.

Riku's eyes were wide as he watched what was going on at the screen. And Kairi wanted to be able to stop him from watching, but she knew it was too late. He had heard her name.

The video switched to Laeren and Sora. The crowd erupted. Clearly they thought that Laeren was the winner at this point what with all the exclamations of utter shock. Who would have thought that Sora would get laid before a lot of them had?

And then it happened. The video changed one last time... to her and Riku at the beach. Riku's eyes widened as he realized it was the truth – Kairi had deceived him. He stared at her, and Kairi could see his broken heart through his eyes – staring back at her. She could see a tear shimmy off of his face as he turned away from the laughing crowd and began to walk away from it all, across the field.

"Riku, wait!" she yelled after him, grabbing a hold of his hand. "You don't understand, I didn't meant to. That's how it started but that's not how I feel, I lo-"

"Don't bother Kairi," he said, pulling his hand free of her grip. "You lied to me, that's all there is too it. I asked you in the beginning if that's all you were doing and you lied to me. Everything about you, everything we are, it's just been this great big lie. I don't know you at all."

"W-we could start over," she said, now crying hysterically. "I love you Riku, I do."

"No, Kairi," he said, "How do I know you're not lying now? There is no going back Kairi. It's over. You... you used me. And it was all just for _this_, for them. For their stupid laughter. You think people are just toys you can throw around the room, but we have feeling – I have feeling. I-I can't even look at you anymore."

She fell to the ground, crying uncontrollable as he began to walk away. It had ended like she knew it would. And even though she saw this playing out in her head so many times over, she never thought it would feel this bad. She did love him – she really did. But he would never see that would he?

No. He had to see it. She needed to make him see it. She pulled herself from the ground. She couldn't let the only person she loved slip out of her life. She needed him. He completed her. And she knew that she had done the same to him. She began running towards him in the distance. She needed to stop him, to tell him the truth – the real truth and the only thing racing faster than her feet was her heart as she ran after him, tears dripping from her face.


End file.
